


Where Do I Run Now

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, Infection, M/M, Suicide, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean gets infected.





	Where Do I Run Now

“Dean, please. We can make it to the medical compound. They have a cure there. Please don’t make me do this!” Seth says, clinging desperately to the front of Dean’s shirt.

“No, we won’t. It’s at least forty-eight hours away. I’ll be one of them in twenty-four hours or less. I’m sorry, Seth.” Dean presses a kiss to Seth’s temple.

Seth snatches the gun away from Dean before he can react. “I won’t let you.”

“Seth.” Dean says, soft and broken.

Seth sinks to his knees in front of Dean, tears in his eyes. Dean drops down with him. “I can’t lose you. I just can’t.”

“I’m so sorry.” Dean whispers, reaching out with his uninjured arm and tugging Seth to him again. Seth tosses the gun away from them for a moment.

“This isn’t fucking fair, Dean!” Seth pulls back to scream at him.

“You think I want this? You think I want to be bitten and knowing I’m going to die and leave you and Roman? You think that I think this is fair? I think it fucking sucks and I hate myself for this, but we don’t have a choice, so either you kill me or I kill me.” Dean says, voice low and angry.

Seth lets out a choked sob. “I can’t shoot you.”

“Then give me the gun and let me do it.” Dean holds out his hand.

Seth shakes his head, scrambling to pick up the gun before Dean can get to it. “Not yet, okay? Not yet.”

“Seth, we don’t have much time. They’re going to be here soon to get you and we don’t know how long before I change.” Dean says impatiently.

“Just let me do this.” Seth says before reaching out and dragging Dean to him, kissing him roughly.

Dean makes a sound of surprise in his throat before he’s kissing back, tangling his fingers in Seth’s hair and tugging gently. He breaks the kiss gently, pulling back from Seth.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mutters, resting his forehead against Seth’s.

“I know. I’m sorry too.” Seth presses another kiss to Dean’s mouth.

“Please, Seth. Give me the gun.” Dean reaches out for it, but Seth holds it away from him.

“I just want a few more minutes with you, okay?” Seth manages to say, fingers tangling in the curls at the back of Dean’s head.

“Please don’t make this harder than it already is.” Dean begs him, but he doesn’t move and he doesn’t push Seth away.

Seth stands up after a few moments and doesn’t meet Dean’s gaze. “Do you want to or should I?”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to eat a bullet, but I don’t have much of a choice here, do I?” Dean snaps.

Seth flinches. Dean sighs.

“I’m sorry. That’s not fair.” Dean runs his fingers through his hair.

“Nothing about this is fair.” Seth says with a sigh.

“I don’t know what to do here, Seth. I can’t ask this of you. I won’t ask it.” Dean says, scrubbing his hands over his face, ignoring the throbbing bite mark on his forearm.

“I don’t want this. Either option.” Seth mutter, but he knows that’s not helpful.

“I don’t either, but this is what it’s coming down to. Give me the gun, Seth.” Dean holds out his hand for it and this time Seth hands it over.

Dean hefts it in his hand before looking up at Seth. “Kiss me.”

Seth bends down, Dean standing up on his knees and raising his mouth to Seth’s. They kiss for as long as they can, clutching at each other before Dean is breaking away with a gasp.

“I don’t want you to watch this.” Dean says.

Seth nods, stealing another kiss. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Never forget that I love you too.” Dean says.

Seth chokes on a sob as he turns away from Dean.

Dean raises the gun and presses it to his temple.

Dean pulls the trigger and the gunshot is almost as loud as Seth’s scream.


End file.
